The Offer
by Patient Harmony
Summary: Alternate take on chapter 115 of Ve, We Totally Fooled You. Be creative, Canada said. America thought that he would give Canada the one thing that he wanted more than anything, but it didn't quite go as planned. It's astonishing that, when he thought he understood Canada, the other still managed to surprise him.


**So, this is an alternate take on Chapter 115 of Ve, We Totally Fooled You. It might be a good idea to read the chapter before reading the oneshot. Result is the same, though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **The Offer**

" _Try being creative for once," Canada said, a challenging smirk on his face._

America stared at Canada for a long while, his mind racing. Canada had said to be creative in trying to convince him to save the nations that were being brainwashed. Whether or not Canada was being genuine, America couldn't tell. But he would at least have to _try_.

"I'll let you live," America said.

Canada snorted.

"I said to try being _creative_ ," Canada said. "Do you honestly think that letting me live is going to convince me?"

America pursed his lips, trying to think of something. He turned to Pele.

"See if you can find something to tie him with," America said. "He's coming with us."

…

Canada grunted as they landed, and America tossed him to the ground, forcing him on his knees. Canada's wrists were tied behind his back, and he could tell without lifting his head that he was in America.

"America!"

Oh, and there was an audience. _Perfect_.

Canada looked up to see Serbia, Nepal, Thailand, Pakistan and… Ah, Louisiana and Massachusetts. Lovely.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Pakistan spat, glaring at Canada with disdain.

"He's got a few nations in the Washroom," America said. "We're going to get him to let them go. And he'll also tell us how to free Quebec."

"Really?" Canada sneered. "And how do you think you can convince me?"

America glanced towards Louisiana, who widened her eyes and looked a bit upset.

"Louisiana here has been bringing back some of the nations you guys killed," America said. "If you'll help us, we'll let you have Egypt back. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Canada was silent, stunned. He glanced towards Louisiana, and he knew that America was being truthful. And if that was true…

"No," Canada said, and he knew that he surprised everyone. "No, no, no, _no_ , _no_ , _no_ , NO, NO, _NO_!"

The volume and pitch continued to rise, until Canada was shouting the last 'no'. He had now sufficiently stunned the other nations.

"That is _not_ what I want!" Canada shouted.

"Then I guess you didn't really love Egypt," Pakistan said.

"You _idiot_ , it's _because_ I love him that I wouldn't do that to him! Do you _honestly_ think that we didn't experiment with necromancy? Did you _honestly_ think that the thought that someone might die didn't cross our minds? But it's _hell_ for the nation you bring back. I love Gupta too much to put him through that hell. Even though I want him back, what would be the point if all he wants is to go back to the afterlife?"

The others were struck silent by this sudden revelation of Canada.

"What do you mean, it's hell?" Louisiana asked.

"Forget it," Canada scoffed. "It's not something you can explain to someone. It's something that needs to be seen, but it can never be forgotten. It's like how the living aren't allowed to know what the afterlife is like. Some rules are meant to be followed. But congratulations, you crossed a line that even _we_ thought was immoral and unethical. Good job."

America narrowed his eyes.

"If you don't want him back," America said, "then what _do_ you want?"

"To _join_ him!"

Canada's sudden shout shocked everyone. And with that, the dam broke, and Canada started to sob.

"I just want to be with him again," Canada said. "I don't care how many enemies I have to make. As long as _one_ of them would just _kill_ me…"

"If you wanted to die," America said, "then why tell me about the nations in the Washroom?"

"I have to put up an act, don't I? Would you have killed me if you thought that it was what I _wanted_?"

America didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Canada had seen the red tinging America's eyes during their confrontation. America would have denied him any mercy.

There was also another reason why he told America about that. He _was_ the only person that knew how to use the machines, and he could also slip in something. Something that would need a trigger, but until then, it would be undetectable.

Despite everything, he was still loyal to Amodi. He still wanted to do something that would help his allies. Though, he would have to admit that recent events would cause others to question that loyalty.

He had sent his own ally to be a monster's sacrifice, all because he had hoped that the unfortunate ally's lover would take revenge on him and kill him. But thankfully, as long as Panarus inhabited Quebec's body, he would abide by their agreement and refrain from attacking Amodi nations. Not because of Panarus having an honour code, but because his usual sacrifices burned out before he could get bored. And having one that could last a while might actually encourage him to continue with their agreement. And since Italy knew about Panarus's release, he would make sure that the nations with the power to imprison him again would set to work. Hopefully, before Quebec's body burned out, they would have sealed him again.

It was a risky gambit, but he did provide them a temporary ultimate weapon.

"If you truly wanted to die," Nepal said, "why didn't you take your own life?"

Canada scoffed at the question.

"We have all sorts of precautions in place to prevent betrayal," Canada said. "And committing suicide could be interpreted as betrayal. You deliberately make yourself useless."

"And so you were hoping to get someone else to kill you," America said. "But not without a fight."

"What do we do now?" Massachusetts asked.

America stared at Canada. Canada didn't look up at him. His sobs had died down, and he refused to look at America with teary eyes. He knew that he looked pathetic, but he didn't care.

"We can't trust you," America said. "Something tells me that you're going to betray us if we give you the chance. But… I can see that you're honest about wanting to die. So, answer a few questions, and I'll give you what you want."

Canada tilted his head upwards, not looking at America's face, but telling the other that he was listening.

"Will it damage them if we just disconnect them from the machines?" America asked.

"Well, electrocution has been turned off, so not too bad," Canada said. "They might be a bit out of it, though. I've only tested New Zealand and Australia's memories. Australia still has some of his, but New Zealand is almost completely amnesiac. And since the others haven't been in there long enough, the damage wouldn't be too severe."

"But it won't physically hurt them?"

"No. Though, you might want to get the timing right. After all, they're _still_ prisoners of ours."

America sighed.

"I think we can manage," America said. "Alright, so what about Quebec? Is there a way to save him?"

Canada rolled his eyes.

"There _is_ a way to save Panarus's host," Canada said. "Gupta told me about it. But good luck with that."

"What is it?" Thailand asked.

"There's a reason why it's featured in so many fairy tales," Canada said, smirking. "America has enough Disney movies to know what I'm talking about."

Massachusetts groaned.

"You're kidding," he said. "It _can't_ be 'true love's kiss'."

"Doesn't have to be 'true' love," Canada said. "Romantic love is enough. But, again, good luck with it."

Serbia chuckled, and everyone turned to look at him.

"This is going to be easy," Serbia said. "Considering the fact that Quebec has a _harem_."

Canada's head snapped up, a whirlwind of emotions on his face.

"What?" he asked flatly.

Serbia flinched slightly in surprise, taking a step back.

"Um, see, a lot of the female regions like him," Serbia said. "More than platonically. It slightly annoys the male regions, especially considering Quebec is oblivious. Madeira, Catalonia, Greenland, Isle of Man, Gibraltar…"

Canada groaned, suppressing the urge to massage his temples.

"France must be so _proud_ of that," Canada muttered.

"Yeah, he is," America said, smiling. "Now, last question…"

Before America could ask his question, Canada convulsed, coughing up blood. His eyes widened in surprise.

"How?" he whispered. "When did you get a _continent_?"

"What are you talking about?" America asked.

"There's another continent in my land, something that's _not_ supposed to happen. Antarctica's already there, and having two continents in the same country… And _great_ , they're in the same _building_."

Canada shuddered in pain. Having two continents in the same country was damaging for the nation, and the closer they were to each other, the more damaging it was.

"Where's the Washroom?" America said.

Canada opened his mouth to answer, but another coughing fit interrupted him, more blood escaping his mouth.

"I can find them," Pele said. "As long as I know at least one name."

"N-Namibia," Canada gasped out.

"Alright," America said, removing a knife. "I guess that's it."

And Canada smiled when America plunged the knife in his chest.

…

America and his allies stared at Canada's corpse. It bothered America that he had to carve the heart out and crush it, but it had to be done. Especially seeing the smile on Canada's tear-streaked face. He had gone completely insane, and if left to his own devices he would cause too much damage for everyone.

"Come on," America said, "we only have a small window of opportunity before we won't be able to save them. Pele?"

"Alright," Pele said, staring down at Canada.

America sighed, turning away from the corpse. Even when he had worn the mask, America had never seen Canada look so… broken. When Canada had expressed a desire to join Egypt…

It was astonishing. Just when he thought he had figured Canada out, his brother proved him wrong. But never again. It was over. They had defeated one of Amodi's most dangerous nations, and Canada was able to reunite with his lover in the afterlife.

But now, America couldn't help but think about Liechtenstein. Was she just as desperate for death as Canada? America had seen the same type of insanity in Liechtenstein's eyes, so it might be possible. But there was no way that she would allow America to kill her, like Canada did. After all, America was the reason for her insanity, and she wanted to make him suffer.

But America would have to face Liechtenstein soon. The war waged on, and Liechtenstein was a direct threat to him and his states. It was his responsibility to confront Liechtenstein and bring an end to her rampage.

And, like Canada, she could reunite with her lover.


End file.
